marineofmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Edge of Tomorrow
|name = Edge of Tomorrow |picture = Edge of Tomorrow Movie Poster.jpg |caption = |country = United States |director = Doug Liman |date= 2014 |language = English |studio=Village Roadshow RatPac-Dune Entertainment |distributor=Warner Bros. |character1=Major William Cage |actor1=Tom Cruise |character2=Sergeant Rita Rose Vrataski |actor2=Emily Blunt |character3=General Brigham |actor3=Brendan Gleeson |character4=Master Sergeant Farell |actor4=Bill Paxton |character5=Kuntz |actor5=Dragomir Mrsic |character6=Dr. Carter |actor6=Noah Taylor }} Edge of Tomorrow is a 2014 science fiction war film directed by Doug Liman (The Bourne Identity) and based on the Japanese light novel All You Need Is Kill. Set in a near future where aliens have mounted an invasion of the planet Earth, the film stars Tom Cruise as an inexperienced military officer who following his death in battle finds himself reliving the same day over and over again. The film's cast includes Emily Blunt and Bill Paxton. __TOC__ =''Handguns= SIG-Sauer P226R The SIG-Sauer P226R is the sidearm carried by Sergeant Rita Vrataski (Emily Blunt) in the film. It is also seen in the holster of Master Sergeant Farell (Bill Paxton), suggesting that this is the standard sidearm of the United Defense Force. is pulled by Sergeant Rita Vrataski (Emily Blunt).]] ) holds her SIG on General Brigham (Brendan Gleeson).]] ) outside the UDF Headquarters in Whitehall.]] ), suggesting that this is the standard sidearm of the United Defense Force.]] Colt M1911A1 (customized) When confronted by some of the alien "Alphas", Major William Cage (Tom Cruise) is seen pulling out an M1911A1 fitted with a compensator. The pistol bears a resemblance to the heavily customized M1911A1s used in ''The Punisher (2004). ]] ) is seen pulling out an M1911A1 fitted with a compensator. ]] =''Rifles= Colt M4A1 The Colt M4A1 is seen used by MPs of the United Defense Force in the film. is seen used by MPs of the United Defense Force in the film.]] FN SCAR-H What appears to be a black FN SCAR-H is seen as one of the more common weapons mounted on the UDF soldiers' "Combat Jacket", notably the one worn by Major William Cage (Tom Cruise). Cage later is seen removing the weapon and using it as a regular infantry weapon. Despite the fact that at one point it is referenced as using 5.56mm ammunition (suggesting that it is a SCAR-L), close examination of the magazine indicates that it is actually a 7.62x51mm SCAR-H. While mounted on an exoskeleton, the weapon visibly lacks the grip (as is normal for vehicle-mounted, remotely triggered machine guns), with the trigger assembly covered by a solenoid device; nevertheless, both the grip and a normal trigger reappear when Cage takes the rifle off. Rita (Emily Blunt) also is seen holding the weapon. seen mounted on the right arm of Cage's "Combat Jacket".]] seen on top.]] taken off the suit.]] ) also is seen holding the weapon.]] Steyr AUG A2 In a newscast seen at the film's beginning, some UDF troops are armed with what appear to be a Steyr AUG rifles. =Shotguns= Benelli Supernova After a crash, Major William Cage (Tom Cruise) is also seen using what appears to be a Benelli Supernova shotgun given to him by Rita. In a nice touch, a shell is ejected when he pumps the shotgun the first time he picks it up. ) is also seen using what appears to be a Benelli Supernova shotgun in the finale. In a nice touch, a shell is ejected when he pumps the shotgun the first time he picks it up.]] =Other''= Milkor M32 MGL A Milkor M32 MGL is among the weapons seen in the weapons repair bay. is seen on the right.]] "Combat Jacket" Weapons The exoskeleton suits or "combat jackets" (as they're called in the film) come in three variants: Dog, Grunt and Tank. Cage appears to wear a Grunt suit, fitted with four weapons: A SCAR-H assault rifle with FN EGLM grenade launcher on the right arm, a triple-barrel cannon device on the left arm, an autocannon mounted on the right shoulder, and a 16-shot grenade/missile launcher on the left shoulder. Category:Movie Category:Science-Fiction Category:War